


A Little Green(ie)

by blxetack



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxetack/pseuds/blxetack
Summary: Thomas has only been in the Glade for a day when mysteries begin to unfold. But what's more startling is the voices inside his head.





	A Little Green(ie)

Thomas walked through the Glade, Alby by his side as he rattled off rules and features to Thomas' intently listening ears. An alarm suddenly began to sound, filling the area with a noise seemingly unnatural in this setting. Thomas glanced over to Alby for an explanation, only to find that he too was looking startled and Thomas began to panic as he looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped and were looking between each other in confusion, but not from the noise, something was off.  
"That alarm, means someone new is coming up through the box." Alby's deep voice entered his ears.  
"Thought you said someone new only comes up once a month, I've been here a day." Thomas' voice said while his mind flipped through this new information.  
Alby then chose to run off towards the box where the Gladers were already starting to gather; Thomas followed suit. He moved through the boys, trying to get near the front to see, finding Chuck on his way, who also had no idea what was happening. Chatter continued among the boys for the remaining twenty minutes until the box opened.  
When it finally did, Newt's voice sounded.  
"It's a house plant." He stated, confusion lacing his voice. Thomas stood on his tiptoes, watching as Newt jumped down into the Box. "There's a note," he called out, "it says 'she's the last one. Ever.'"  
Conversations broke around the Glade, theories and musings all blending into pulp in Thomas' ears.   
Newt was helped out of the Box, the house plant in his arms as he told everyone to clear out and get back to work. Chuck scrammed and eventually it was just Thomas with Alby and Newt.   
"You know something about this, Greenie?" Alby suddenly asked, gesturing to the plant, his face too close to Thomas' own.  
"No, of course not, I mean-"   
Alby cut him off. "Cause you turn up and now this happens, a shuck house plant is the last shank to ever come up in this place!"   
"I swear I have no idea!" Thomas defended himself. Alby backed off, taking the house plant from Newt. "I'll put it in the Homestead," he said, stalking off.  
Newt and Thomas shared a look, Newt shrugged and walked off, following Alby.

***

The next day, the mystery of the house plant was still in order and Thomas was having a day at the Slicers, working under Winston, he didn't enjoy it of course, all the blood and raw flesh made him a little queasy. And he didn't know if it was because of his queasiness or not, but a feminine voice appeared in his head.  
Tom. It's Teresa.  
Who was Teresa? Why was he suddenly getting a voice in his head? It didn't sound for the rest of the day, not until after dinner with Newt and Chuck, the latter walking by his side, yapping on as they made their way to bed.  
Tom, please reply, it's Teresa, I hate in here, in this corner, please come and get me.  
Thomas flinched and Chuck gave him a questioning look, about to open his mouth before the voice spoke again.  
Tom please, don't freak out, just come get me.  
But Thomas did freak out and started running, towards the small forest, towards the Deadheads, until he found a corner of the Glade, pulling his legs to himself and resting his forehead on his knees. The voice had stopped, but he knew suddenly, like on instinct where it had come from.

It was the house plant.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the internet.   
> Got the idea from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNfZJuz_1Bk  
> Tumblr: blxetack.tumblr.com


End file.
